


Modern Romance

by iamsnowwhite



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsnowwhite/pseuds/iamsnowwhite
Summary: It was Clarke’s second week of college when she really started to get the ‘college experience’. And apparently, the college experience is meeting a hot guy through his dorm room window and giving him your Snapchat.





	Modern Romance

It was Clarke’s second week of college when she really started to get the ‘college experience’. It was a Sunday afternoon and both she and Raven were still feeling the affects of the frat party they went to the night before. They didn’t have much food in their room after their adventures of Friday afternoon with Jasper, Monty, and the blueberry flavored papers they got at the smoke shop just off campus, so they decided to hop in Clarke’s car and drive to the nearby Walmart to get some snacks. It’s when Raven stops to tie her shoe that it all starts. 

Clarke hears a ‘hey!’ from the window they’re standing next to and she looks over to see an incredibly attractive guy standing there smiling at her. 

“Come here,” he calls to her. 

_ This could be interesting,  _ Clarke thinks before walking over to the window. The guy is still smiling at her and, damn, he’s got an amazing smile. He’s also got an extremely deep voice, black curls going just about everywhere, and freckles pretty much everywhere on his face. 

He asks her for her Snapchat and by the time he scans her snapcode and moves his phone away, Raven has finished tying her shoe and is demanding help with the bags. 

“What the fuck was that?” Raven asks once they get to the front door of their building. 

“I just gave a hot guy my Snapchat.”

Raven gives her  _ a look _ , “Through his window?” 

Clarke pushes the button for the elevator (hoping they get the one that makes weird noises rather than the one that opens before it's fully stopped) and leans back against the opposite wall. “He was so hot, Rae. Like... really hot.”

It's not until they're back in their room unpacking all their food that Raven responds. 

“See if this dude has a story. I gotta see how hot he  _ really  _ is,” she says skeptically. 

Clarke pulls her phone out of her pocket and opens up the app, tapping through it trying to find his username. 

“He didn't even add me...” she breathes. 

“Maybe the wifi is being shit and it just didn't go through,” Raven offers. “Or he's got shitty service...”

“I hope so...”

Later that night as they're walking to the dining hall to meet Jasper and Monty, they make a stop by the other side of the building to see if he's still there with his window open. 

They find the right window, but it's closed now and it doesn't look like anyone is in the room. 

“Alright,” Raven says, “he's the six window from the east staircase. We'll go pound on his door if we have to. After dinner though, I'm starving.”

Clarke laughs, “You just ate three packets of fruit snacks.”

“Your point?”

\---

Of course the first thing Raven does when the four of them sit down with their meals is tell Jasper and Monty exactly what happened. 

“Wow Clarke, you've had your first ‘college moment’,” Jasper says with a laugh, offering his hand for a high five. 

“Shouldn't the keg stand I did on Saturday count at my first college moment?” Clarke asks, high fiving him regardless. 

“You could have done that in high school,” Monty says around a mouthful of pizza. “This is purely a college situation.”

“It didn’t even work, though. He never even added me!”

“What did he look like?” Monty asks.

“He had freckles, and messy black hair-”

“And he was on the first floor of Harrison?” Jasper interrupts, sounding a little sketchy. 

Clarke simply nods.

Jasper takes a sip of water and clears his throat, “Well, I guess it’s time to start knocking on doors.”

\---

They don't get the chance to look for this guy until a few days later, both girls having been swamped with readings for their philosophy class. They're on their way back from the dining hall when Raven grabs Clarke's hand and pulls her away from the elevators. 

“Okay,” she begins once they get to the end of the hallway. “These are the east stairs. Six doors down  _ has  _ to be your guy.”

They count six doors and are disappointed to see the names ‘Rebecca’ and ‘Sydney’ on it. 

“Are you sure you counted right, Rae?” Clarke asks, defeat clear in her voice. 

“I was pretty sure... Sorry, Clarke.”

Clarke shrugs and starts walking back towards the elevator, “It's fine, there will be other hot guys.”

\---

“Where the hell is Jasper? He's the shittiest plug ever,” Raven groans, falling back onto the floor with her head in Clarke’s lap. 

Clarke laughs, “When has Jasper been on time for anything?”

“He was late for his own birth,” Monty points out. “He had to be induced.”

“It's so weird that you know that,” Raven says just as there's a knock on the door. She jumps to her feet and yanks open the heavy door, revealing an out of breath Jasper on the other side. 

“Sorry I'm late, but I got us an invite to a party tomorrow night!” he says with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

“You? An invite? Who did you sell weed to?” Raven asks. 

“Reyes... yee of little faith...  _ My  _ plug up here is in a frat and he invited us!”

“Raven and I don't even need an invite, we're girls we could get into any party we wanted,” Clarke says with a smirk, high fiving her best friend. 

Jasper sits down next to Monty and unzips his backpack, “Well now we can all go. And, much like we're about to get, this party will be lit.”

\---

The guys show up to Clarke and Raven’s room an hour before the party to find them both doing their makeup.

“Are you guys almost done? We need to start pregaming ASAP,” Jasper says with a laugh as he plops down onto Clarke’s bed. 

“The vodka is in Raven’s sock drawer. Get it yourself,” Clarke says, moving her head around to check her highlight. 

“I'm not going in Raven’s sock drawer,” Jasper says, pushing Monty off the bed and towards the dresser. “Monty, you do it.”

“Why can't you?”

“I don't want to see Raven’s underwear!”

The woman in question slams her tube of mascara down onto the desk, walks over to the dresser, and pulls out the half empty bottle of alcohol. 

“Here, loser,” she says, tossing the bottle to Jasper. He takes four shot glasses out of his backpack (because who doesn't have shot glasses in their backpacks) and fills each one with the cheap, watermelon vodka Clarke was able to get from a guy in her history class. 

Once the girls finish with their makeup, they all down a shot, grimacing at the taste. 

“God, I love the taste of nail polish remover,” Raven says sarcastically as she pours herself another shot. 

By the time they finish the bottle (having three shots each), it's time to leave for the party. The frat house is off campus, but luckily close enough for them to walk to. Jasper leads the way and greets the guy at the door as he marks each of their hands with an X. The four of them make their way into the living room and grab a cup of bright red jungle juice from the guy behind the bar. (He fills Clarke’s cup a little more than anyone else’s, but she’s choosing to ignore what that could mean for now).

Clarke is pleasantly drunk and dancing with Raven when she sees someone walking up to them out of the corner of her eye. 

“It's the Princess!” says the guy from the window, also seeming very drunk. 

Clarke's too far gone to question the nickname but she's just far enough gone to pout when he walks closer, jabbing a finger into his very firm chest. “You never even added me!”

He looks confused, “I didn't? I meant to... I wanted to Snapchat you...” 

Window Guy looks very different than he did last week, but that could just be due to Clarke's level of drunkness. But she's together enough to smirk when he takes a step closer to her and places a hand on her hip. He's close enough that she can smell the beer on his breath, and his freckles look amazing this close. 

“I wanted you to Snapchat me,” Clarke tells him, biting her lip. The smile that spreads across his face makes Clarke feel even warmer than she already was, like her chest is getting tighter. 

“You wanna go out back with me?” he drawls. 

Clarke nods, “I have to tell my roommate first. She'd freak out if she didn't know where I was.”

She grabs onto his hand and drags him across the room to where all her friends are standing and probably gossiping about her and this guy, telling Raven that they're going outside and will be back soon. Raven gives her a smirk and Jasper is smiling like he just won free tuition, but Clarke just ignores them and starts walking towards the door. The thing is, there's stairs right in front of the door and Clarke isn't the most in control of her legs right now, so he has to help steady her as they walk downstairs together. He puts his arm around her waist once they get outside and leads her over to the guy Clarke recognizes as the one who marked her hand earlier. 

“Murphy, you got a lighter?” he asks, bringing Clarke closer into his side. 

“Just a lighter?” this Murphy guy asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I still got the one you gave me earlier.”

Murphy digs around in his pocket before producing a bright green lighter, “You in the business of smoking up freshmen now?” 

“She's the girl from the window.”

Murphy looks to her then, “So you're the Princess...”

“That's me,” Clarke says, sinking further into his side. 

He takes the lighter from Murphy and starts walking them away from all the other people hanging around outside. He sits down in the grass and Clarke surprises him by sitting down perpendicular on his lap so she can see the grin on his face. Clarke really didn't  _ plan  _ on getting cross faded that night, but when a guy as hot as this is with her, she's fine with it. They talk a little bit as they pass the joint between them and Clarke learns how smart and sweet he is. He tells her he's a sophomore credit wise, but is actually 20, and that he works in the tutoring center. After they finish the joint, they make out a little bit. Okay, a lot a bit... But Clarke is having a damn good time. This is definitely what her mother sent her to college for...

Eventually they do go back inside and dance with her friends in the too-crowded living room, laughing when Jasper gets up on the couch and starts moving his hips in time with the music. It's soon after that when Raven says it's time to go because when Jasper starts dancing on furniture, it's only downhill from there. So Clarke kisses Window Guy one last time before telling him she'll see him later and walking out with all her friends. 

They don't encounter any cops on their walk back to their dorm and are sober enough (minus Jasper) to remember to go in the side door so the RA at the front desk doesn't see them. Popcorn is put in the microwave once they get back to the girls’ room, and Raven pulls up Mean Girls on Netflix because they always watch Mean Girls when they're drunk. The girls fall asleep in Clarke's bed that night and the boys crash in Raven’s, Mean Girls and half eaten bowls of popcorn long since forgotten. 

\---

Clarke opens her eyes slowly, thankful she doesn't have a headache but definitely regretting not taking a shower the night before; she still smells like jungle juice and weed. 

Raven is already awake beside her, deleting her embarrassing drunk Snapchat story with her phone brightness all the way down. It's this that makes Clarke sit up fully in her bed and mutter a quiet but angry ‘fuck!’.

“Maybe later,” Raven jokes. 

“Rae, I didn't even get his name. I fucking smoked with this guy! I grinded on him! I made out with him! How did I not get his name?!”

“Window Guy?” Clarke nods. “Man... we really were drunk... Wait, he knows your name, right? He’ll come find you.”

There's a moment of relief before regret settles in once again, “He kept calling me ‘Princess’ all night. I don't think he knows my name either.”

“This is some Cinderella shit right here,” Raven says. 

\---

The four friends lug themselves out of bed at noon to head over to the dining hall and get some brunch. Stuffing her face with waffles and bacon doesn’t exactly make Clarke feel better about losing Window Guy for a second time, but it does make her feel less like a hungover zombie. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Jasper asks as he takes a sip of his orange juice. “You found your man last night, you should be happy.”

“She never got his name...” Raven explains. 

“Wait, so we  _ still _ don’t know who this guy is?” Monty asks. 

Clarke just shakes her head and glances down at her almost clean plate. She feels a little stupid if she’s being honest. She spent hours with this guy last night, and never even learned his name. She knows that he’s a nerd who loves history and that he’s got a younger sister back at home, but she didn’t do something as simple as asking for his name. 

Taking a deep breath, she tries to see this from another angle. She knows he lives in her building, she knows he’s friends with Jasper’s plug, and she knows that dude’s name is Murphy. It’s not a total loss. She’ll figure this out. She’s Clarke Griffin dammit!

\---

It’s the next day and Clarke has just gotten back to her room after her last class of the day. All she really wants to do is take a nap and maybe have a snack before dinner, but it seems Jasper has other ideas. 

_ jas XD: CLARKE I NEED YOUR HELP WITH MY BIO HOMEWORK ITS DUE IN ONE HOUR  _

Clarke sighs and grabs her backpack, leave it to Jasper to do his homework last minute. She texts him asking where he is and says she’ll be there in five minutes. 

When she gets there, she sees Jasper talking to someone and as she gets closer she realizes it’s Window Guy! 

“You two are hopeless!” Jasper says when he notices her walk up. Clarke is too shocked at the moment to say anything back. “I try to play matchmaker at that stupid party and you two both fail miserably.”

“Jasper, how do you know him?” Clarke asks when she finally finds her voice, she doesn’t take her eyes off of Window Guy, though. 

“He’s my plug’s roommate. I saw him in the room when I went to pick up our stuff for last Friday and when you told me what your window romance dude looked like... I made the connection. And now that my work is done, I am off to fail my biology quiz. Have fun, you crazy kids,” Jasper says as he walks away, looking extremely pleased with himself. 

“Window Romance Dude? Is that what you’ve been calling me?”

Clarke laughs and shoves at his shoulder, “Actually, just Window Guy.”

“Well, now you can call me Bellamy.”

“And you can call me Clarke.”

“Nah, I think I’ll stick with Princess,” Bellamy says with a smirk. 

“And why is that?”

He ducks his head and chuckles, “Honestly, it’s the same reason I didn’t actually add you on Snapchat.”

“I don’t see how those two things could be related.” Clarke crosses her arms and smiles when Bellamy’s eyes dart down to her chest before focusing back on hers. 

“When I first saw you, I was high as fuck and honestly thought you looked like a princess. And since I didn’t know your name, you became the Princess.”

“And the Snapchat?”

“I’m pretty sure I pulled up my own snapcode and then tried to scan yours because, like I said, I was really high,” he explains, looking a little bashful. Honestly, Clarke’s not sure she can handle this. He’s hot  _ and  _ cute at the same time... 

“If I pull out my phone now, will we finally get this right?”

“I sure hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kind of based on a few true stories of how my friends keep meeting guys around campus and I already have a few idea for other fics in this universe (especially one for Halloween since my campus is one of the top ten most haunted in America)


End file.
